Princess Versette
Princess Versette le Veeva Poem Rhyme, or simly Versette, is the daughter of Queen Sweet Rhyme and the alter ego of '''Princess Poem. '''A weak and rude damsel in distress without any care in the world to understand others, Versette is a Rebel turn Royal. I think I did this right. She is owned by Grimms WIP! Character Personality Versette is seen as a selfish weakling by almost everyone in the school. Only caring about herself, if she ever meets people, she'll be endless talking about herself and just herself. She isn't the most socialable person for that reason and many other. She's normally seen sitting somewhere, alone or with S.J, with a smerk smile, and absoulutley no idea how to get away from any problems. She's also a proper and prissy princess who hates rebelling and people with rebelious nature. Apperance Versette has straight, dark, brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She has a orange top and a knee high skirt the color of magenta. She normally accesorises with a black leather purse, brown "fashionable" boots and chuncky jewelry. Name (I might as well do this for her full name) There are "verses" in Poems, and plus alot of people are suggest Verse or something like that for C.S's name, and normal Po and C.S are opposite. Ette was added to Verse just like it was to Poem. La is similer to Le, Veeva was another choice for her middle name, Poem was just kind of Grimms got lazy, and Rhyme and Rhythm are similer in spelling. Note: Versette doesn't have a last name whatsoever, as her owner thought giving them the last name "Rhyme" isn't a good choice since Sweet Rhyme is the full name of her parent. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Phantom Tollbooth Role Versette's role is to sit in a cloud castle for a long time until the next Milo comes along to save her and her cousin. She's the "MacGriffin" of the story. Relationships Family Versette's mother is Queen Sweet Rhyme, whom she has a great relationship with. Her father is an unnamed king whom she sees quite offten. Her cousin is S.J Friends Versette, being not so sociable, has only one friend: her cousin S.J. Despite the fact that they don't always get along, Versette hopes to spend more time with her cousin for there story involves them being together for a long time... Romance It is un-known if Versette has any romantic instrest or not, but she appers to like somebody who like nobody knows who the heck they are. Pet Versette has a dog named "Normy" Enemies Versette appers to have hatered towards the son of the solider of te Tinder Box, Tyla Grimm, and Dawn Nimble. Parallels (Aka what was changed about Poem for Versette) * Poem hates her real name "Poemette", Versette hates her nickname "Verse" * Poem is a rebellious Royal-turned-rebel, Versette is a damsel Rebel-turned-Royal * Poem has a bade relationship with her mother, Versette loves her mother * Poem is used to be BFFA with C.S, Versette used to be enemies with S.J * Poem is social and bubbly, Versette is shy and straightforward * Poem is dating Scythe and the world knows, while we know more about secret societies then we do Versette's romance life * Poem has a penguin (an unusual pet), Versette has a dog (a normal pet) ** And, Poem's penguin has a long name, Versette's dog has a short name. * Poem's best friends are Eve and Taylor, Versette greatest enemies are Tyla and Dawn Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Students Category:Princesses Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:OCs